No puedo creer que me guste
by Andyta Loupy
Summary: No se... que tal si Lily descubre que, a su pesar, el corazón no hace caso de la cabeza? (q poetika estoy hoy xDDDDD)Dedikado a Cuchy y Montequinto con Bolivia.
1. Default Chapter

**NO ADMITIRÉ QUE ME GUSTA.**

**Cap 1. **

-Lily...Lily...¡¡¡LILY!!!

Lily abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para descbrir unos brillantes ojos azules mirandole.

-No tenías que gritas, Nayeli.- le dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Como que nó?- preguntó Nayeli ofendida- Llevo unos 10 minutos intentando terminar la dichosa conversación.

Lily le miró confundida.

-¿Conversación?.¿Cual?- preguntó algo perdida.

Nayeli dió una cabezada pidiendo a su Dios paciencia con su amiga.

Lily miraba a la chica judia esperando respuesta.

-Eres de lo que no hay.- le dijo al fin.

-¿Así?

Nayeli se dió la vuelta y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien se lanzó, literalmente, sobre lla. O, al menos, lo intentó ya que la chica tenía unos reflejos excelentes.

Lily se levantó y rió.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, Katherine?- preguntó Nayeli cruzandose de brazos.

Kate sonrió y se levantó.

-Nada, creo que Andie va a recodar este día toda su vida.- dijo sonriendo.

Nayeli Trevege y Katherine Ryan eran las mejores amigas de Lily desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Nayeli era judía y Kate una protestante sin remedio. Desde primer año se hizo enemiga de Andie Equestes otra judia, prima de Nayeli, muy desagradable.

De repente se escuchó un grito y una maldición en la que Lily asoció las palabras "Ryan" "Pagar" y "Carne"

-Katherine Elisabeth Ryan, como hagas hecho lo que creo te mete una torta que van a hacer obras para sacarte.- le dijo Nayeli antes de salir del cuarto apresuradamente.

-¿Le has dado...carne de cerdo?- preguntó Lily.

-Jamón... ¿jode verdad?

Las dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas. (los judios no comen carne de cerdo es un pekado)Andie si iba recordar eso toda su vida.

Cuando bajaron Nayeli se acercó a Kate y le susurró algo que ninguna entendió pero que no significaba nada bueno, eso estaba clarisimo.

-¿Qué pasa, Equestes?

Lily prefirió no mirar tras ella.

James bajó la escalera seguido de Remus y Sirius.

-Hola, Evans.- le saludó parandos a su lado.

Lily no le contestó. Haría aproximadamente una semana desde el día en que la chica había empezado a sentir algo... algo que le impedía comportarse con Potter como antes...

James hizo una mueca y miró a Andie.

-¡Qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar confundido.

Andie señaló a Kate, que se reía sin parar.

-Te juro que la mato.

Enseguida pillaron lo que había pasado.

-Ya... ¿no será para tanto no?- preguntó Sirius inocentemente (si...claro ¬¬)

-¡¿COMO QUE NO?!

Remus le dió un codazo a su amigo.

-Prohibición.

Lily se dió la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Cuando cerró la puerta sintio que le cogian del brazo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- susurró.

Lily se dió la vuelta.

-¿No podemos hablar... no se...en diez años?- preguntó Lily fingiendo sueño.- Tengo ganas de dormir, Potter.

-No, quiero hablar contigo ahora.de

-Pues no puede ser.- Lily se libró del brazo del chico y se metió en la cama fingiendo dormirse.

-Evans...

Lily no contestó. Tenía qu librarse de ese maldito pensamiento...tenía que librarse de James... ¡joder, solo tenía que dormir!

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y supuso que James había bajado. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

No, era imposible... no podía estar enamorandose.

**... Continuará.**

**Ya es patetico, quería escribir algo jeje. También es corto pero no tengo más tiempo. Se lo dedico a Marycuchy y a todos los que trabajamos en la ´campaña Montequinto con Bolivia. ¡¡LO CONSEGUIREMOS!!**

**Dejen un review plis!!!**


	2. ¿No sabs o no quieres saberlo, Evans?

_Esto.... sabeis que? Lo flipo in colours xDD q d tonterias digo...Me sorprendió entrar y ver ai ea...6 review x to la cara con mi otro FF tuve que esperar 1 semana para tener 3..._

_Bueno, sigo..._

**Capitulo dos.**

-Lily, Lily...¡¡LILY!!

Lily despertó de un salto.

-¿Será posible que siempre tenga que llamarte a gritos?- Nayeli frunció el ceño.- Estas muy rara, Lils...

-¿Yo, rara?- preguntó nerviosa mientras bostezaba.

-Sí, tu.- la pelirroja sintió la mirada fría de Nayeli y sus ojos claros, azules casi transparentes.

-No, solo...- se abrochó la tunica.- estoy algo cansada.

-¿Estás enferma?

Lily suspiró.

-¿Puedo confiar en tí?- le preguntó a la "gryffindor con instintos de slytherin" como le llamaba Kate.

-Me ofendes solo preguntandolo.- le dijo la chica.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, aunque tu vida dependa de ella ¿vale?

La judia parpadeó.

-No te pongas tan así y cuentame que te ocurre.- le espetó.

Lily respiró hondo, era mejor soltarlo de tirona.

-ufff... creo que me gusta Potter.

Nayeli se quedó unos minutos sin reaccionar.

-Sí, estas fatal vamos a la enfermería.- le dijo levantandose con falsa pose preocupada.- ¿¡¡¡TAS LOCA!!!?

Lily le miró y sonrio inocentemente.

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila menos por el detalle de la clase de pociones. Era normal, clase de pociones Kate hace explotar algo adrede... rutina...

Nayeli, Lily y Kate estaban en la sala común "estudiando".

Nayeli estaba pensando en las musarañas, Kateen cuanto tardaría Andie en intentar asesinarlay Lily en como podía ser tan sumamente idiota...

Enamorarse, vale, pero, ¡de James Potter! ¿No había otra persona en el universo?

Claro, que tenía que reconocer que el chaval no estaba mal, que guapo era, que...

-Lily...

...inoportuno tambien era.

Lily se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que hoy ibas a hablar conmigo.-le recordó echandole una rápida mirada a Nayeli y Kate que seguia embobada moviendo la mano mientras contaba algo, seguramente los minutos que faltaban para su intento de asesinato.

Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza. MALDITASEAELLAYSUSPROMESASPARALIBRARSEDEPOTTER (a kien no lo lea o no tngo ganas de leerlo "maldita sea ella y sus promesas para librarse de potter")

-Ya...esto...-metió la mano en la túnica y cruzó los dedos.-No...mmmmm...¿no podemos hablar mañana?

James alzó una ceja.

-Eso me lo llevas diciendo desde que empezamos el curso.- le espetó algo molesto.

-Ya, pero...

-Pero nada.

James le cogió del brazo y le alejó de las otras dos. Aun estando en la otra punta de la sala común sentia una fría mirada clavada en su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber por que no quieres...?

-¿Podemos irnos a otro sitio?- le interrumpió.

-...Sí, claro ¬¬

-No me mires así, es que Nayeli...- se defendió mirando a la "gryffindor con instintos slytherin" (de ahora en adelante pongo "G/S")

Nayli le sacó la lengua.

-Judia de mierda.- susurró James para si mismo.

-¬¬...

- Perdona es que me pone enfermo.- se disculpó.

Nayeli dió un golpe al libro de pociones que tenía delante cuando Lily y James se fueron....

-Maldita sea.

Kate sonrió y ladeó la cabeza....

Ni James ni Lily hablaron durante un ratito mientras andaban (si fuera mi hermana y el novio diria que no tienen neuronas necesarias xDDDDD) hasta que ya estuvieron suficientemente lejos como para que Lily no se usiera histerica con Nayeli ya que la judia no les podía estar viendo (rayos x no tiene)

-¿Podemos hablar ya?- le preguntó James parandose.

-Sí, de acuerdo.- suspiró la pelirroja cansada.- Haber, ¿que te pasa ahora?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?- le preguntó algo molesto.

-Lo de siempre...

-No es lo de siempre, antes peleabas conmigo o me gritabas o así, ahora ni me dirijes la palabra.-le dijo con bastante razóm.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, Jam...Poter ni yo se lo que me pasa cuando lo sepa te digo ¿sí?- le dijo dandose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de gryffindor.

-¿No sabes, o no quieres saberlo?

Lily se volteó.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, Lily esto ya lo sabias tú, ya sabias que te hiba a pasar,- Lily le miró friamente.- ¿por qué no aceptas que te enamoraste?

Lily parpadeó. Era imposible...no era...¡¡¡¿COMO PODÍA SABER JAMES LO QUE ELLA NO SABIA?!!!( ¿no sabes o no quieres saber? le retumbaron las palabras del chico....)

-Yo....

**_Y voy de cabrona y buena hija y os dejo ai ¡vale? es que tengo que comer con my dad. Jejeje bueno contxto review y me piro que me matan..._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por lo pronto._**

A panda from CTY: Jejeje me alegro que lo entendieses y que te animes a leer historias ademas español e smuy dificil ¿de donde eres? Espero que entiendas este capitulo. Gracias!!

Anahi1176: Que bueno que te guste. Espero que te guste este cap. Gracias!!!

Booh: Hola!!! Seguiré tus consejos en realidad suelo describir al detalle cada personaje de mis historias solo que en esta no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. A mi me encantan los padres de Harry. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias!!

FernandaRozer: Pues mira por donde no estoy muy puesta en judios y eso que quiero pasarme a su religión. En fin es de la rama esa que sige pegadita a tradiciones antiguas y idiotas. Yo también me canso de los FF así por eso me dije a ahacer uno de otra forma y e vino la inspiración inoportunamente (en un ciber, en 3 minutos me lié a escribirla) jeje Espero que te guste este capitulo y GRACIAS!!

Arashik: Hola!!!!! Ya se que esta corto pero el tiempo....:'( en fin gracias por el review a mi me enkantan los marauders y tus ff tambien me enkantan. Espero que te guste el capitulo esta penoso pero...

Laurana Malfoy Rin: Bueno ya sabes que yo a Nayeli la meto asta en la sopa jejeje. Ya se que tuviste una semana de locos y no importa que leyeras tarde ¡al menos leiste! Haber si me avisas cuando subas los FF wapa ¬¬. Bueno ENCIENDE EL MOVIL jeje x lo de pontevedra. Bueno bsos wapa Espero que te guste la mierda de capitulo por que me voy ya!!! Besos!!!!

****


	3. Creo que el de

**Cap.3: Creo que el "de"**

-Yo...claro que no se lo que me pasa, si lo supiese no tendía tanto dolor de cabeza.

El chico le lanzó una mirada totalmente incredula.

-Pues tu no lo sabras, pero yo sí.- susurró fríamente.

Lily sonrió sadicamente.

-Pues te aseguro que si estuvieses en adivinación aprovarías, o al menos... te lo inventarías.- le espetó bastante enfadada. Joder ya estaba bien de tanto vacilar...

Se dió la vuelta lista para irse pero sintió que algo le detenía.

-¿Cómo tengo que explicarme, Potter?- le preguntó volviendose y haciendo que le soltara.- De-ja-me-en-paz ¿qué no entiendes de eso?

-Hmmmm creo que el "de".

-Ja-ja-ja, cada día tienes menos gracia.- le dijo furiosa.

-Psss...bueno, tu nunca la tuviste.- dijo pensativo.- Ni siquiera te esforzabas...en fin de eso no era de lo que hablabamos.

-Yo contigo no hab...

-Ah! Sí, eso que te has enamorado.- le interrumpió el chaval (que mono el chaval xDD).-Solo hay que descubrir de quien.

Lily parpadeó. Ahora entendía que sacase la nota más alta en Adivinación...¡que puntería!...No, espera, eso no es bueno...si adivina de quien...esto...

-Sí, Potter, sí.- asintió con sarcasmo.-Aun no entiendo como sacabas tan buenas notas en adivinación-"que mentirosa soy" pensó.-pero de haber acertado te asuguraría que de ti no .-le puso una mano en el hombro antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por una esquina.- Ea, buenas noches, sigue soñando.

-¿Soñar?- preguntó cuando la chica ya se había ido.- no se necesita soñar, si has logrado lo que soñabas.- susurró sonriendo alegremente.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama de Nayeli.

-Hmmm...¿por qué siempre venis a despertarme a mi?- preguntó la chica dormida.

-Nay, tengo un problema.-susurró.

-Me alegro...

-No tienes que alegrarte.

-¿Hmm? Vale, pues no me alegro.-susurró dormida.

-Lo sabe.- susurró en el oido de su amiga.

La judía despertó al instante.

-¿Qué ESE sabe ESO de lo que me hablaste ESTA mañana y de lo cual ESE no debía saber nada?- preguntó algo alterada.

-Sí, pero ESE y ESO tienen un nombre precioso.- le dijo Lily.

-Te aseguro que James no es un nombre que me guste lo más minimo.-le espetó.

Lily alzó una ceja. ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Y...?

-¿Cómo se enteró?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, Nay, ultimamente no me dá por leerle el pensamiento ®- susurró sarcastica.

-¿A quien?

-TU DUERMETE. ­ le gritó Nayeli a Kate bastante enfadada.- O te mando con tu abuelo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no dejas de enfadarte conmigo por las gilipolleces de Andie?-le espetó Kate.

-¡Te estoy escuchando!

-Pues me alegro, Equestes.

Lily cabeceó resignada. Era una maravilla lo bien que se llevaban todas allí.

-Yo me voy a dormir, así que hablar un poco más bajo que me duele la cabeza.- susurró acostandose.

-¡A mi no me vaciles, Ryan!..¿Eh? Oh, sí, Lily, lo que tu digas.- Andie estaba realmente furiosa algo bastante peligroso creanme (en realidad andie era un personaje muy bueno pero al final la cambié por nayeli y pasó a ser la pija-idiota-insoportable-metomentodo jeje).

-Mira, Equestes, maldita pija-idiota-insoportable- y metomentodo (eso lo dije yo)conmigo no te pongas chula que te meto una torta que tienen que hacer obras para sacarte.-le gritó Kate tambien enfadada.

-Te has pasado un poco.- susurró Aurora, la otra compañera del cuarto.

-Te aseguro que no,Little.-le dijo.

(no es el apellido es el apodo se llama Aurora Dreamers pa no tener que ponerlo despues)

-Chicas parad...-pidió Lily medio dormida.

-¡QUE NO ME HABLES ASI, RYAN!

-Chicas...

-¡TE HABLO COMO ME DA LA GANA, IMBECIL!

-Chicas...

-¿¡TU QUE ERES MU TONTA, RYAN!?-dijo Nayeli metiendose en la pelea

-Chicas...

-¡NO ESA ERES TÚ,TREVEGE!-le espetó Little.

-¡¡CHICAS!!- Kate, Andie, Little y Nayeli se volvieron al instante.- ¿No os enterais que me duele la cabeza y necesito dormir sin que me molesteis? Solo por esta noche ¿sí? Mañana os peleais.

Kate estaba a punto de contestar para decirle que no podía dejar que la judia de mierda que era Andie Equestes le vacilara y que se callaría encuanto le hubiese partido la boca, pero la puerta se abrió...

-Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora.- susurró Lily mirando el techo.

-¿Qué pasa? Se os escucha desde la otra punta del colegio, seguro.- prguntó Remus mirandoles.

-Nada, una pequeña discusión entre cuatro amigas de cuarto, muy normal entre nosotras.- sonrió Little.

-Oo pues si vosotras lo decis...

-Mira sinceramente me importa una puta mierda (perdonen la expresion) lo que os pase a las cinco pero os doi dos obciones, primera: callaos, segunda: que os calle yo.

-1º)Hemos sido Ryan, Andie, Little y yo,2º) Acá nadie pidió tu opinión, Black y 3º)Me callaré si me sale de la punta de las pestañas ¿sí?.

-No ¦lt;/p>

-no me vaciles ...

-Creia que veniamos a arreglar esto.- susurró Remus.

-Joder, creia que veniais a arreglar esto.- dijo James asomandose a la puerta.

-Lo intentamos pero tu gran amigo se a puesto a discutir con su gran amiga Nayeli.- le explicó Remus. James asintió.

-¿YO, amiga de este?-gritó Nayeli a la par que Sirius decia "¿Yo, amigo de esta?"- NI EN SUEÑOS- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Tal para cual...

-Ryan ya tienes muchas papeletas para acabar mal, no lo estropes o te doy las que te faltan ®- le dijo Nayeli.

-Corre, te espero...

-Oye, ¿de veras no teneis nada para callar a estas cuatro?-preguntó Lily esperanzada.

-Sí, claro, vete a dormir a otro sitio.- sugirió Remus.

Lily cabeceó resignada.

-1)No se a cual sitio, 2) A estas se les calla pronto.- le dijo burlonamente.-Vale, vosotras cuatro o os callais ya o Andie, Nayeli, llamo a John; Kate busco a tu hermano; Little llamo a Mcgonagall.

Las cuatro se callaron al instante.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?- preguntó Remus confundido.

-Tenía ganas de tener una escusa para gritarles.- susurró.

-Vale, me callo, ea- dijo Nayeli sonriendo.- desfilen chicos acá no perdieron nada.

-Agradecida de mierda.-susurró Sirius.

-Callate, Black que acabas mal.- le aseguró Nayeli.

Los tres salieron pero antes James pasó junto a Lily y le susurró al oido:

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije antes?

Lily se volteó pero el chaval ya se había ido.

ÙÚ si seguia diciendole eso no dormiría.

Las cinco se acostaron.

Escuchó a Nayeli susurrar una oración antes de dormirse, algo que le pegó su madre, escuchó a Andie susurrar una maldición en hebreo, a Kate meterse con ella y la respiración algo más rápida de Little que daba a entender que Lily era la única que permanecía despierta.

Hizo una mueca...no quería que se enterase nadie más aparte de Nayeli de eso o podía acabar muy mal...

Cinco minutos despues de pensar eso, cayó dormida.

_**Eh acá mi maldición: el primer capitulo me suele salir bien y la gente suele contestar, despues todo kisky pierde el interes por el FF :-( siempre ocurre igual.**_

**Laurana Malfoy Rin:** Hola y tranquila la cena aprovechó mucho. Ahora mismo no recuerdo lo de mi hermana pero yo tmb me reí mucho con lo de G/S pero esq Nayeli siempre va a ser mi pekeña Slytherin xDDD. Bueno espero que te guste este y dejar de alabad a James x favor

**Trini:** Hola! Me alegro q te guste y ya vi q me llegan review...demasiados diria yo.Mira t explico: darse cuenta sa dao cuenta otra cosa es aceptarlo y teniendo en cuanta q lleva 6 años sin aceptarlo no va a ser sencillo xDDD. Bueno al fin subí espero que te guste. Bss.

**Fernanda Rozner:** Bueno mira si me vas a matar desaparezco y no actualizo jeje. Me enkantaría ser judia pero asta los 18 no puedo tndré q escapar de la confirmacion q mi madre kiere q la aga xDDD. En fin muchas gracias x el review y sí, Nayeli y Andie son hassidic o como se escriba jeje. Bss.

**Arashik:** Hola!! Igualmente feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo jeje. Repito (voy a poner un cartel luminoso) q teniendo en cuenta q lleva 6 años sin aceptar q le gusta no le va a ser facil xq si fuera facil no tendria gracia hacer el FF ¿no crees? Bueno muchas gracias y espero q los ryes sean buenos contigo xDD.


	4. Cap 4

_RENACÍ! Jejeje. Siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido una pequeña aventurilla vampirica xDDDD vampirizarse no es nada que no deje huella jiji._

_En fin me dejo de gilipolleces aunque sean verdad y me paso al tema importante...¿cuál era¡Ah, sí! Vale el FF...¿qué iba a decir? Ah, Laurana deja ya de quitarme ideas por que lo que pusiste en tu review era justamente lo que yo pensaba hacer la proxima vez que se peleasen las 4 simpatikas que tiene la pobre Lily por compañeras de cuarto xDDDD._

_Por cierto en San Valentin me voy a poner enferma así que no voy a escribir... es que es mi día del año más odiado xq es solo un burdo invento pa sacarnos los ahoros..._

_Ea pos nada yo sigo, haver si este consigo alargarlo...lo " e s t i r a r e " como dice la Moony xDDD. _

**Capitulo 4.**

-Me duele la cabeza.

¿Por qué ser�?

-Porqué es idiota y se a dado un golpe.

-Callate, Little.

¡Qué yo no he sido!

-Pues callate, Ryan.

Lily suspiró mientras salia del cuarto susurrando "Ni una noche más, a la proxima me las cargo".

Lo que había pasado es que, después de poder dormirse, Nayeli se había vuelto a pelear con Kate y Andie y Little habían empezado a participar en la pelea y había acabado por dormir unas cuantas horas, tres o cuatro como mucho.

Escuchó la puerta tras ella y vió salir a Nayeli a toda pastilla, enfadada y poniendose la túnica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-La mato,Lily.- le dijo algo alterada.-Te juro que a la proxima vez, la mato.

Lily se encogió de hombros y susurró un "Pos vale".

La puerta volvió ha abrirse y salió Kate segida de Andie que se fué de allí a toda pastilla y de Little que estaba calladita y disimulando una risa.

-Hmmmg, Equestes es tan imbecil como su prima.-sentenció mirando a Nayeli burlonamente.

¡Pudrete en el infierno!.- le gritó Nayeli de modo que todos los que estaban en la sala común se volvieron a mirarle.

-No empeceis.- les pidió la pelirroja llevandose una mano a la frente comprobando si tenía fiebre.¿Qué tenemos hoy?

Little tenía el horario fuera y se había dedicado a pintarlo de colores demasiado vivos; amarillo fluorescente, rosa fucsia, verde fosforito...; y le contestó rápidamente.

-Historia de la Magia, doble de transformaciones, runas antiguas, aritmancia y pociones.- enumeró.

¿No hay DCAO?

-Nop.

¿Ni astronomía por la noche?

-Nop.

-Pos entonces no voy a clase.- bromeó.

Nayeli se volvió.

¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuando¿Porqué?

-Qué no voy ha clase hoy por que me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño por que a cierta judia y cierta protestante no les dió la gana de dejarme dormir anoche.- dijo recalcando las palabras desde "por qué a cierta judia..." hasta "...dejarme dormir anoche".

Kate se volvió ofendida.

¡No puedes faltar hoy- exclamó alterada.

¿Por qué no?

-Porque me prometiste que me ayudarías con las runas antiguas.- le recordó la chica molesta.

Nayeli bufó.

-No sé como pudisteis matricularos en esa gilipollez.- hizo una mueca.- Prefiero Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Sí, pero maltratas a tu lechuza.- siseó Little.- No sé como le haces volar tantisimo y tan segido se va a morir de cansancio.

-Cada uno hace con sus animales lo que le sale de la punta de las pestañas.-le espetó.- Además yo no tengo la culpa de que Sergio esté en la Academia de Magia de España.

-Utiliza internet.- murmuró Lily.

Las tres le miraron algo idas.

¿El qué-preguntaron al uniso.

¿Eh? No, nada, dejadlo, es una cosa muggle para mandar mensajes o cartas y hablar por el msn o el chat y llega justo cuando tu lo mandas, unos segundos después, pero tienes que tener un ordenador y un modem o algo por el estilo para conectarte y...y...y bah, paso no me estais entendiendo.- terminó al ver la cara de sus amigas.

Kate parpadeó.

¿De qué estabas hablando- le preguntó.

-De internet.

-Oh...¿qué es un ordenador?

-Pues es un aparat...

¿Y un modem?

-Pues es una especie d...

¿Y el msn?

-Pues es un progama de ordenador par...

¿Y el chat?

-Iros al carayo y buscarlo en una enciclopedia muggle.- les dijo enfadada.-Odio que me corten mientras hablo.

Kate miró a Little y se encogió de hombros mientras esta útlima se reia y Nayeli salia disparada de la sala común blasfemando en hebreo contra su compañera de cuarto. (me refiero a Kate)

¿Seguro qué estas bien? Desde ayer estas muy...distinto.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- aseguró James mientras salian del Gran Comedor.- Deja de preocuparte, Remus.

El licantropo se volvió para mirar a Sirius que se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Lily no tienes por qué enfadarte...

¿Cómo que no tengo por qué enfadarme, Nayeli Trevege? No me habeis dejado dormir en toda la maldita noche y encima ahora os volveis a pelear. ¡Si vosotras no sois normales!

-Fue culpa de Kate- se defendió Nayeli.- estoy empezando a hartarme de que me vacile ¿v�?

-Si no le contestases.-le dijo Little apareciendo tras ella.

-Tu te cayas que también te has metido en la pelea, Little.- siseó Nayeli.

Lily empezó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor mientras Nayeli y Little se peleaban.

¿Cómo he podido soportarles seis años- se dijo para sí misma.

¿Cómo has podido soportarles seis años?

Lily levantó la vista.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Remus.- le dijo sonriendo.-Pero si tu aguantas a tres yo puedo aguantar a cuatro.

Remus se rió mientras sus tres amigos miraban a la pelirroja con cierto reproche.

-Pero ellos no se pelean.- explicó Remus.- Solo... fastidian a los demás.

James miraba a Lily divertido porqué sabía que le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Lily señaló a Nayeli y Little.

¿Qué acaso ellas no?

Remus sonrió. Lily le habría agradecido a James que dejase de mirarle. De repente sonó el timbre.

¿Ya- preguntó Nayeli mientras se hacercaba a Lily.- Jo, que tarde nos hemos levantado.

-Hola Nayeli.

-Pierdete, Sirius.

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigian a la clase de H.Magia (soy floja asta pa poner un nombre) quitandose así de la vista del chico que sonrió inconscientemente.

¿Seguro que estas bien- le preguntó Remus.

James sonrió.

-Qué sí, venga vamos.

La clase transcurrió igual de aburrida que siempre (cualkier clase dada por mi profesor de matematicas tiene el mismo efecto de sueño)salvo por algunos hechos algo fuera de los normales; como por ejemplo que Nayeli no se hubiese peleado con nadie o que Lily no acabase la clase con una nota de James entre las manos.

Sin embargo al entrar en clase de Transformaciones la profesora McGonagall les recordó que pronto sería navidad, algo que trajo a Lily bastantes recuerdos al estilo de que aun tenía que terminar de comprar los regalos, y habría una salida a Hogsmeade (si no es así corregidme que no tengo ganas de estirar el brazo para cojer los libros xDDD).

-Dentro de poco será Navidad- comenzó y añadió al ver a Nayeli habriendo la boca para rechistar.-y el Hanukkah, Trevege, también el Hanukkah...

Nayeli se cayó y sonrió.

-...y la proxima salida a Hogmeade será el fin de semana que viene.- miró a sus alumnos.- Bien, empecemos con la clase, hoy vamos a practicar...

Genial, otra excursión al pueblo con las cuatro impertinentes que tenía como amigas.

Nayeli se había puesto detras de Kate y cada vez que esta iba a hacer el hechizo le señalaba y susurraba "Expelliarmus" o "Impedimenta" de forma que no podía practicarlo.

A Lily el hecho de pasarse un día entero en Hogsmeade en compañía de Nayeli, Andie, Kate y Little y de sus continuas peleas y discusiones le quitaba las pocas ganas de ir al pueblo que tenía.

McGonagall le restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor por la bromita de Nayeli a Kate y la judía salió enfadada y con unas ganas locas de estrangular a Kate, que venía detras suya hechandole un sermón sobre que como no dejara las bromas en clase Gryffindor perdería muchos puntos por su culpa y que sería la única culpable de que Gryffindor perdiera la Copa de la Casa y por lo tanto todos estarían enfadados con ella.

-Mira, Katherine, me importa un pimiento lo que pase si sigo con mis bromitas pesadas ¿vale- exclamó al cabo de un rato cuando ya empezaba a hartarse de ella.-Joder, que asco de tía.

Lily se rió.

¿Entonces que vamos a hacer el finde que viene en Hogsmeade- preguntó Andie sentandose junto a ellas después de tres horas en las que no la vieron puesto que no tenían las mismas clases.

-Yfo nfof...-Little se tragó el trozo de chocolate que se tomaba diariamente a la hora de la comida.- Yo no voy a ir, tengo que poner los deberes al día.

-Yo tengo que comprar todo lo del Hanukkah.- explicó Nayeli mirando al techo.- Aun me faltan la mayoría de regalos.

-Bueno los regalos de Hanukkah los podemos comprar todas juntas, vamos que te acompañamos- apuntó Kate.- y de camino pues te ayudamos a elegirlos.

-De ti no aceptaría consejos ni aunque fueses descendiente del mismísimo Pitágoras, te hubiese criado Arquimides y hubiese sido tu profesor Einstein.- le espetó Nayeli friamente.

¡Otras si yo no puedo ir- exclamó Kate.- Tengo quimioterapia.

Lily miró a su amiga compasivamente. El verano anterior los médicos diagnosticaron a Kate un cancer de pulmón. Lo habían cogido a tiempo y solo (solo..como si fuera poco) le tuvieron que quitar un pulmón pero desde entonces una vez cada dos semanas la chica tenía una sesión de quimioterapia.

Lily pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse con ella así no se sentiria mal y se ahoraría un día en Hogsmeade con ese par de locas amigas suyas.

-_"Ostras, no puedo quedarme."-recordó."Tengo que comprar los regalos de Navidad de Little y de Andie."_

Se mordió el labio. Eso le pasaba por dejar las cosas más dificiles para el último minuto.

A Little ya sabía lo que le iba a comprar, esa cosa para poner las velas que era azul con una luna en el centro y que se ponia a cantar cuando encendias las velas, pero a Andie...¡Dios¿porqué tenía amigas con gustos tan raros! (que no concoe a moony cualkiera sabe que regalarle a esa xDDD)

-Pero da lo mismo seguro que termino antes de que volvais.-aseguró Kate mirando a Lily sonriente.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor se despidieron de Nayeli, que tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y de Kate, que tenía tres cuartas de lo mismo, y fueron a la clase de runas antiguas.

Little empezó a quejarse porque en realidad no le gustaba esa asignatura pero se la iban a pedir en la carrera que quería hacer.

-Con lo facil que lo tienen los muggles- se quejaba.- ellos no tienen que estudiar tantas cosas.

¿Qué no- le dijo Lily.- No sabes...una de mis amigas que estudia Letras tiene que aprender español,ingles,frances,griego,latin,aleman y japones para la carrera de periodismo (es coña que yo sepa se estudian todos menos el latin y el japones) y mi prima, que estudia Ciencias tiene Biología, Fisica y Quimica, Geología, Dibujo tecnico...y solo está en cuarto de ESO.

¿Pero estudian Runas-preguntó.

-No, pero...

-Pues entonces no saben nada.

Lily negó con la cabeza siguiendo a Little a la clase mientras Andie se reía susurrando un _"Dejale, Lils, esta no se entiende ni ella misma imaginate las demás."_

Quizá eso era lo único en lo que Lily le daba la razón a Andie en aquel día.

-Al fin se acabaron las clases.- dijo Kate dejandose caer en la cama de Little que le miró reprochandole que le hubese despertado y le empujó para que se cayese al suelo.

-Por hoy.-le dijo sonriendo.

Kate se frotó el brazo en el que se había hecho más daño.

-Sí, por hoy.- dijo la chica desde el suelo.- Mañana otra vez a perder seis preciosas horas de mi valioso tiempo en el que hubiese podído estar...pues no sé...

¿Tumbada en la cama como haces siempre- propuso Nayeli.

-Sí, tirada en la cama como hago siemp...¡OYE!

Lily se rió. Kate llegaba a ser un blanco facil para las bromas.

¿Oye, Nay-la judía miró a Little por encima de una rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.- no es el undecimo mes- preguntó la chica.

Nayeli le miró confundida.

-Sí¿Y...?

¿No es tiempo de Ramadán?

-Eso es de los musulmanes, cateta.- le dijo Kate mientras se levantaba y se encerraba en el baño.

¿Y tu como sabes eso- preguntó Andie algo confundida puesto que Kate era la primera que se liaba con eso de las religiones.

-Pues por que mi exnovio era musulman- se escuchó la voz de Kate flotando sobre el sonido del agua caer.-y en Ramadán no comia nada y no bebía nada que no fuese té hasta la puesta de sol en la que creo que tomaba algo más, pero no lo reuerdo muy bien.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

-Hola.

¿Qué haces aqui?

Remus sonrió.

-Eh...Lit...Aurora...¿puedo hablar contigo- preguntó pasando de la pregunta de Andie.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama pero se levantó de un salto y tiró del chico asta sacarlo del cuarto mientras hacía un gesto muy poco amigable a Andie con el dedo corazón. (vamos un corte de manga)

-La odio.-susurró Andie.

Lily sonrió y se metió en la cama pensando en todo lo que tenía que pensar.

Uhhhhhhg, saldito Potter, ya sabía ella que tarde o temprano y por un motivo u otro iba ha ser el culpable de todas sus noches sin dormir.

Kate salió del baño silbando y se metió en la cama a la vez que gritaba llamando a Little.

�¡EH LITTLE, DEJA YA AL COLEGA Y VENTE PA'DORMIR O NO ENTRAS EN EL CUARTO!

¡Vooooooooy!

Lily sintió a Nayeli tirarle un cojín a Kate y el gemido de queja de la otra chica mientras Andie reia y comenzó a pensar que prefería que sus amigas se peleasen un poco a que fuesen las tipicas chicas de internado que escriben en su diario por la noche y que son supermegacoolhipermagafashion (xDDD).

O no...

Lily se sentó en la cama. Ya era la segunda pelea en veinticuatro horas. Eran exactamente las 24:37 horas de la noche y en ese instante Lily hubiese preferido que sus amigas fuesen las típicas chicas de internado...pero no.

-Oye, Lily.- Little se hacercó a ella dejando a Nayeli gritandole a Kate que se defendia con otros gritos de tanto.

¿Qué?

-Remus me a preguntado por tí.- susurró pensativa.

¿A sí?

-Sep...-miró el techo.- igual le gustas.

-Little no me gastes bromas con ese ema ¿vale? Ya tengo bastante en que pensar.- le pidió tumbandose en la cama por completo.

¡En serio!.- le dijo.-No estoy de broma.

Lily bostezó y miró a Little.

¿Algun aidea para callarles?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Joe, tias, armais más jaleo que un chivatoscopio en manos de Malfoy.

_Bueno no se si os habrá gustado mucho. Tenía que buscar escusas para que no fuesen algunas a Hogsmeade así que mi madre me dijo de repente "Pues tu tía tenía cancer y..." y digo "¿Sí? Pos nada, Kate tambien jejeje." En fin espero que os guste por que creo que no está escesivamnete mal, aunque hay poco del tema principal es que pienso que tambien tengo que poner lo que le pasa fuera del tema principal si no..._

_En fin espero que dejen algún RR aunque sea para decirme como se escribe Hogsmeade que no se si está bien xDD._

_Muchas gracias a los que habeis dejado RR sois geniales. Espero veros pronto. Besos!_

**Respuestas...**

**LauranaMalfoyRin: **Exa Laurana! Q tal wapisima? Ayer se me atascó el msn, la verdad es que estaba atascado y no se si a ti tambien pero yo no podía entrar...Bueno te quería decir que ¡muchas gracias por el RR!. Moony me ha dixo que le gusta mucho tu FF pero creo que no te a dejado un RR xq no sabía como ya se lo explicaré jeje. Bueno la verdad es que eso es justo lo que pensaba hacer pero no la primera vez que se peleasen por que lo van a hacer bastante a menudo jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo y de acuerdo te prometo que no me quejaré más x el FF jeje pero la verdad es que en este no he bajado de los 5rr's jeje. Bueno wapa que espero verte pronto. Haber si mi padre vuelve ya a su casa y se deja de tanto Madrid ni tanto Madrid...xDDDD. Bikos "piscinera" jeje. (Saludos de parte de Moony!)_MUACKK! _(jeje)

**Alice:** Acá lo tienes.

**Kristin**: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste acá tienes la continuación ¿v�? Besos wapa.

**Helen Black Potter**: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase, por que a mi no xDDD. Espero que te guste esta parte vale? Y trankila que ya no me quejo.

**ooO josesitaOoo:** Wola! La verdad es que a mi me paren un poko pesadas esas historias pero algunas son muy buenas jeje. Bueno me alegro de que t guste. Espero que esta parte te guste igual jeje. Bsos!

**Mary93:** Hola! Pues yo tmp tngo mucho que comentarte jeje. Espero que te guste.


End file.
